


The Forgotten Lullaby

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [20]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Sweet, Vignette, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After yet another fight between Inuyasha and Kagome, Inuyasha comes to the present to finish it. What does he find in Kagome's room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: The Forgotten Lullaby  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 589  
Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome  
Rating: PG

He slipped into the house, preparing to finish his argument with Kagome. To his surprise, the house was silent. He fumed. Just where had the wench gone now? Did she have that school today? Inuyasha snorted. He'd wait for her to come home. This time, he'd have the last word.

Inuyasha crept soundlessly up the stairs towards Kagome's room. Her door was closed, and the hanyou pressed an ear against its wood. Silence greeted him, and he sighed. Inuyasha decided to wait for her in her room and opened the door.

He stepped in, closing the door behind him. Turning, Inuyasha gasped. All the anger rushed out of him. On the bed, Kagome slept. A book rested on her chest, evidence that she had been studying. Her face was turned towards Inuyasha, a relaxed expression crossing it.

The half-demon thought about turning around and leaving so that Kagome could get some much-needed rest. He couldn't do it, however, until he had made sure that she was made comfortable. Inuyasha gently eased the book from her chest, sticking a paper into it to keep her place as he had seen her do in the past. He set it down on her desk, making sure to be quiet. Inuyasha pulled on the blanket at the foot of the bed slowly, sliding it out from underneath her legs. He opened it and tucked it around Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed. He should leave so she could rest, but he didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone in the house. He sat down in front of the door, watching her sleep. It was so rare for him to simply enjoy the quiet, or to watch Kagome without worry. He'd wait until she woke up and perhaps apologize. After all, he had started the fight.

 

Strong arms enfolded around her, and a soft off-key hum filled her ears. Kagome turned, burrowing her face into a firm chest. The tuneless murmur continued, warm breath brushing her skin. Oddly, its low baritone comforted her. Kagome yawned and nestled closer. She slowly opened her eyes to see bright red cloth. Blinking, she realized Inuyasha was holding her. On top of it, he was the source of the soft humming. Kagome shot up in surprise, looking at the startled hanyou.

“Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha scrambled to the floor, blushing. “It wasn't like that! Honestly!”

Kagome realized she had been underneath a blanket, and he had rested on top of it. “What---what are you doing here?”

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away. “It doesn't matter.”

Kagome threw the blanket aside. She slid to the floor, sitting next to Inuyasha. “Will you tell me why you were holding me, and humming then?”

Inuyasha remained silent for several moments. He finally whispered, “You were having a nightmare.”

“Oh.” Kagome gently took his hand. “About what , if I may ask?”

“I think it might have been about Naraku.”

“I see.”

Silence enveloped them for several moments. Kagome bit her lip, then asked, “What were you humming?”

Inuyasha sighed. “It was a lullaby. My mother used to sing it to me.” He paused. “I don't remember the words anymore. All I can remember is the melody.”

Kagome squeezed his hand. “It was lovely.”

“You must be deaf. Even I can hear how off-key I am,” Inuyasha said.

Kagome shook her head. “Even off-key, I could hear the love behind it. Thank-you for sharing it with me.”

Inuyasha turned a deeper shade of red. He snorted. “Feh. If you say so, wench.”


End file.
